The Game Of Truth
by bluelightningbug
Summary: Percy and his friends play a game of truth. Annabeth finds out just how many girls Percy has kissed, along with all the details. Percy turns to Thalia for advice. Percabeth. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own PJO**

ANNABETHS POV

I don't know how I got my self into this mess, but somehow Percy, Grover, Thalia, Silena, the Stoll brothers, and I were seated in a circle under Thalia's tree playing "Truth". It was like Truth or Dare, but you could only ask truths. And if you lied, or didn't answer, you had to strip naked.

"Thalia," Grover asked. " Did you and Luke ever have a relationship?"

I never thought about this before, and I was kind of scared to know.

"Of corse not!" Thalia told the satyr. "He was like a brother to me. Duh."

Grover smiled and told her that he was 'just checking'. The hunter rolled her eyes, and scanned the group, deciding on you to pick next.

"Connor, Does Travis like Katie?"

Connor grinned and almost immediately nodded like an idiot. "Duh."

I was only half paying attention, but when Connor truthed Percy, my head snapped up.

"Percy, tell us how many girls you've kissed, then tell us the details. Start with your first kiss to the most recent."

I blushed, thinking of our kiss under Mt. St Helens. Percy squirmed in his seat and winced. I scowled.

"Do I have to?" He asked. Silena laughed.

"It's either that or strip!"

"Fine."

At that, I couldn't help but notice that Thalia seemed to not be listening. I found this weird, usually she wanted to know everything about Percy's love life so she could tease him.

"I've had 3 kisses," Percy started.

What?! I thought I was his only kiss!

"My first kiss was a few months before Lu- Atlas captured Annabeth," Percy explained, staring at his shoes.

"So, Christmas time. And Thalia and I were standing under the mistletoe, so… we kissed."

"What?!" I practically screamed. "You and Thalia kissed and never told me?"

"We didn't tell you cause it meant nothing Annabeth." Thalia told me impatiently.

"Exactly," Percy confirmed.

I continued to grumble under my breath, but Percy was talking again so I stopped soon.

"Then, under Mt. St Helens, Annabeth kissed me cause she thought I was going to die."

I stared at him. He thought I kissed him cause I thought he was going to die? I mean, sure, that was part of it, but the main reason was because I needed him to know how I felt!

The rest of the group was staring at us, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. And Percy, sighed and tried to change the subject.

"Okay, I told you guys, so Silena have yo-"

"Hang on mister," Silena interrupted him. "You said you've had 3 kisses and you have only told us about 2. So spit it out."

Percy sighed again, pain flashing across his features. Did he really kiss someone else this summer besides me?

When Percy spoke, his voice was impossibly soft, but since everyone was silent we could hear him fine.

"Two months ago, Calypso kissed me goodbye."

It felt like he had punched me in the gut. I already knew that he stayed at her island, and that was painful enough, but now I find out he kissed her!

Travis and Connor started to ask questions immediately. "You were on her island? Was she hot? Oh man I bet she was smoking…."

I felt tears springing up but somehow I held them back.

"Percy," Grover asked, confused. "I can tell that you loved her as well, so why did you leave?"

He had been ignoring all of the questions so far, and refusing to meet my eyes, but when Grover asked why he left, Percy looked up, and met my gaze. He stared into my eyes, never wavering.

"That would mean leaving you."

Did that mean he left Calypso for me? Did that mean he had feelings for me like I had feelings for him?

The group was silent, coming to the same conclusion as me. Percy stood up.

"I'm going to the beach. See you guys later."

"I'll go talk to him." Thalia said. She got up and ran after him.

I stood to leave as well. "I'm going to." I walked away with emotions circling in my head, confusing me so much.

THALIA'S POV

I found Percy on the beach, laying on his back. I slowed to a walk and plopped down beside him.

"Talk to me. Your going to explode if you don't, and I'm a hunter so I won't judge."

He looked at me doubtfully, but he told mostly everything.

"I don't get how Annabeth can have feelings for that traitor. She refuses to say goodbye to him, and give up hope, but this summer she readily kissed me _goodbye._ And when Luke forced her to hold up the sky, I kept having dreams that she would whisper "_Nobody cares about me." _ And everyone knows that demi-god dreams are true.'

"The only reason I went on that stupid quest was for her! And she was thinking of joining the hunters, Thalia. And it's like shes playing with me. She kisses me, and then the next time were alone, she's worrying about _Luke._"

"I don't know what to think. And it's so wrong for me to feel like this, she my best friend. And she's only a friend."

I looked at him in pity. I wanted to reassure him, but I knew he was right, But Annabeth didn't know she was doing it. She was caught up in her own problems to.

"And that's only my love life. " Percy finished, still staring at the sea. I didn't know what to say, so I hugged him instead.

"You'll figure it out." I told him.

'I hope so, Thaila. I really hope so."

**How was that? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

PERCYS POV

"Percy?"

Annabeth stepped out behind a rock, looking at me. I could see the tears stains on her cheeks.

"I heard everything. I'm so sorry, I didn't know that's how you felt, please let me just tell you someth-"

"Annabeth," I interrupted her. "I don't care if you were listening, nut know that I over did it a little."

"Let me explain my feelings Percy, Please."

I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"I love Luke. He was the only one who cared for me when Thalia turned into a tree. I can't just give up on him. But I love Luke like I would a brother."

I stared at her, speechless.

"When he made me hold up the sky, I kept seeing these illusions. They were the only thing keeping me alive. I thought you were there with me, helping me hold up the sky."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"And I kissed you because I needed you to know how I felt."

"….Does that mean…? I asked her, unsure what to think.

"It means that I'm in love with my best friend." Annabeth finished for me, smiling sadly. But I grinned, all my worries went away with her words.

"I love you to Annabeth."

**Sorry guys I know it was really short and kinda bad, but it gives you room to imagine!**


End file.
